


Reincarnation

by SJ_Mermaid



Series: Zutara Week 2016 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Babies, Birth, Dad!Zuko, Death, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Woman, Pregnant katara, Reincarnation, Sad, Tears, fire lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Mermaid/pseuds/SJ_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story surrounding the end of Katara's pregnancy with their first child. Taking place about 5 or so years after the end of the 100 year war. Katara and Zuko are married and expecting. I will warn you, I was crying writing this so grab your box of tissues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation

“Zuko!”  shouted Katara, after waiting for a moment and hearing nothing, she called again. “Zuko!” She heard the quick thumping of feet in the hall outside her bed chamber.   
   
“What? I'm here! Is it time?” said Zuko as he burst into the room, out of breath.   
   
“No, no. It's not time,” she said calmly “I just need help. I'm stuck” motioning to her engorged stomach. “I swear these chairs are getting smaller.” She reached out her arms, and Zuko took her hands in his.   
   
“Yes, I'm sure it's the chair” said Zuko, as he helped Katara out of it.   
   
“Thank you, darling,” she said and pecked him on the cheek, “Are you busy?”  
   
“No, I could probably spare the next hour.”  
   
“Good, walk with me”  
   
"Katara-" started Zuko   
   
"What?"  
   
"Are you sure that's such a good idea…?" He asked, trailing off  
   
"Zuko, I'm just pregnant, It's not like my legs are broken."  
   
"Errrrr, okay then, Where would you like to go?"  
   
"Let's walk around the Turtle-duck pond" she said, she saw Zuko smile, "Yes, I know it's your favorite, come on.” The pair walked -or at least Zuko walked and Katara waddled- together. Hand-in-hand, they made light conversation. They talked about the weather, Katara liked the chill in the air, and Zuko wished for warmer weather. He talked about his relations with some of the officials from the southern tip of the Fire Nation. She complained, mostly about the swelling in her feet. When they came to the pond they sat on the bench across from it.   
   
"I don’t care if it's not befitting of the Fire Lords wife, I'm taking off my shoes.” said Katara, kicking off her slippers. Zuko laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her close. Katara rested her head on his shoulder.   
   
"This baby better be damn cute, to cause me this much discomfort" said Katara  
   
"Yeah, but as long as she's healthy it doesn't matter"   
   
"She? You seem certain."  
   
"Did I say she?"  
   
"You did."   
   
"But if it is a girl, what do you think about Kya?"  
   
"For a name? Not Ursa?"   
   
"No, I thought it would mean more if we used your mothers name. She was the reason for our first date, remember?"   
   
“Oh our first date, is that what the kids are calling revenge nowadays? But I guess you’re right, she was. Without her, we wouldn't have had this life, our life." she rubbed her belly  
   
"I think Kya would be the perfect name."  
   
"Okay but for a boy, I'm thinking Iroh. He had such a big impact on you, I couldn't imagine a better name for our son."  
   
"I agree. I like it, 'Kya and Iroh' it has a nice ring to it don't you think? Let’s name the next one Nalesa! I always thought that was quite pretty…” he said, a large grin on his face.   
   
"Whoa! I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself there. Let's just focus on the one we got coming, okay?"  She smiled to herself, she could hear Zuko practicing the names under his breath, rolling them over his tongue. 

Nalesa… Nalesa… Kya, Iroh, Nalesa… Iroh and Nalesa… 

As the pair sat there by the pond Katara thought about the life of their future child. She knew Zuko was going to be a great dad, although she worried a little about him being around as much as she wanted. His job was so demanding and it wasn’t going to get any less so, any time soon.   
   
"Shall we head back in? It'll take at least half an hour at your pace."  
   
"What do you mean at my pace? I'm just as swift as I was before the pregnancy."  
   
"Oh so then I guess you don't need any help getting up then?" he said, smirking. She sighed and lifted her arms in defeat.   
   
******

Katara walked along the perimeter of the palace, looking out at the fields that stretched out in front of her. She looked at the distant hills, blanketed with golden flowers. Katara sat down at the first bench she found, a stone carving of a dragon. Her feet ached so much these days, though she was determined not to let it stop her from viewing the flowers while they were in full bloom. They were only this beautiful a few weeks a year, and seeing the fields in bloom had become somewhat of a tradition between the two of them. She and Zuko walked through it every year, that’s why she had been so heartbroken when he said he had to go away for a few weeks.   
   
The night before, while the two of them were walking down the corridor to their bed chamber one of Zuko’s advisors came up to him. Katara recognized him, but couldn’t remember his name. These days Zuko had so many people around them, few stopped to acknowledge her. The two men whispered for a moment before Zuko said that he would meet her later. Zuko had given her an apologetic look so she had shuffled off to their bed chamber. 

It felt like he had been gone for forever when he had finally returned. Coming in, he had closed the door and leaned against it. Katara looked up from the scroll she was reading, and saw him; eyes closed and hands in his hair. When he looked out at her all he said was, 

“I have news.”

He went on to tell her that he had to leave, and he didn’t know exactly how long he was going to be gone. The Southern tip of the fire nation was holding on to the old values so strongly that the new laws hadn’t had any affect yet. There had been riots for weeks now and many people had died, at first Zuko thought his appointed trustees could handle it, but now it required his presence to mend ties. 

“What are you going to do that the other’s can’t?” she had asked. 

“Probably not a whole lot more, but I’ve got to try. Maybe my presence can sway some of the rebels to stop rioting.” 

“Fine, if you are going, then I am going too.” she had said defiantly. 

“No way are you coming with us. It’s way to dangerous! Do you know how many people have died already? I can’t put you in that situation!” Zuko pleaded with her.

“Oh, but you can put yourself there?” Katara shot back. 

“That’s different. I’m the Fire Lord!”

“And what am I? Just the Fire Lord’s wife? Too meek to defend herself?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Katara, you are pregnant, there is no way that I’m going to allow you to put yourself and our child at risk like that.” The two went back and forth, but eventually they settled on the fact that Zuko would have to go and Katara would have to stay. 

“What if you don’t make it back?” said Katara, fighting back tears.

“Shhh,” he whispered, holding her face in his hands, “I’m going to make it back. I have a bunch of guards and as we both know, I know a thing or two about defending myself.” he wiped a tear from under her eye and held her hand. 

“I don’t want you to go.”

“And I don’t want to leave.” 

“Promise you’ll come back soon?” she had asked

“It’ll only be a week or two. And I’ll write you every day. It’ll be like I never left.”

“No, it won’t” she said quietly, “What if you miss it?”

“Miss what?”  
“The birth”

“No way, I wouldn’t miss that for the world.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise” he had said softly, kissing her forehead. That night, they lay side-by-side Katara in Zuko’s arms. He left very early that next morning, she vaguely remembered him waking her up to say goodbye, kissing her one last time. She had woken up alone and cold, wrapping herself in one of Zuko’s warmer coats , she sat by the fireplace. 

That had been a week ago, and although she had exchanged letters with Zuko almost everyday, she missed him more than words could express. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant, Zuko had been by her side. Even when she didn’t want him there. The nights had been long and lonely and Katara found herself waking over to his chair and sitting by the fire, when she couldn’t sleep. Normally she’d complain that it was to hot with it, but with Zuko gone she took any warmth she could find. 

At the two week mark of Zuko’s absence she received a letter. She had hoped it contained news of Zuko’s return, but sadly it did not. Instead he had written to tell her that he would be extending the trip for another week. She had written him back hastily. She knew that the baby would be coming soon and asked him to hurry. That was the last she heard from him for several days, she tried not to worry. The next few days passed without much excitement, she had a few meetings with some of Zuko’s advisors and one press conference. She tried to keep a demure demeanor while pleading for the riots to stop. 

Katara was begining to worry when she hadn’t heard from Zuko. She knew that he was probably just very busy and that there was probably a letter on the way. She did question one of Zuko’s advisors and he said that he had received a letter the day after Katara had, but nothing since then. 

After five days went by without receiving any mail, Katara became very concerned. On the sixth day, she waited until it was mid-afternoon - at which point the mail normally arrives. She saw as the man who normally brought the mail came by with a large sack. As he walked by the window, Katara stuck her head out as far as she could, or at least as far as her large belly would allow. 

“Hi!” she said, trying her best to keep her cool. The man turned and saw her and the few scrolls he was carrying flew out of his hands, jumping at the sudden sound of her greeting.

“Oh,” The man said, as he began to pick up his dropped scrolls, “Your  Highness, you surprised me”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you had anything for me?”

“For you, your highness? I don’t think so…” he began searching in his large sack. “Well I had one thing-”

“Yes?”

“-From the financial advisory committee” he said handing over a scroll. 

“Great” she said, not missing a beat. She had hoped it was from Zuko, trying not to let her smile waver, “Thanks so much”

“Well, I, uh, I better…”

“Oh, yes of course, please go and continue with your mail delivery” 

“Thank you, Fire Lady Katara”

When she returned inside, she sat on the edge of her bed. She held out the scroll, although her eyes traced over the words, she read none of them. Slowly her eyes welled up with tears, she tossed the scroll aside as she began to weep. She heard a soft knock at the door, and a moment later the soft open and close of the door. 

“Lady Katara?” 

Katara jerked up, and saw her handmaiden, Jiang, in front of the door. She wiped the tears from her eyes, in an effort to make herself more presentable. In years past she wouldn’t have cared but in her time as Zuko’s girlfriend and wife she had learned that she had to be presentable nearly all of the time. 

“Are you-“

“I’ll need my case, immediately.” 

“Yes, Lady Katara, right away” she bowed and ducked out of the room. 

Katara walked over to her large closet and began to pull out several articles of clothing. She flung each one onto the bed, dresses and leggings and a few mantels, one right after the other. After a few minutes a throwing clothes into a large pile, her handmaiden and a large guard came in toting her travel case. 

“Please just leave it at the foot of the bed, Thank you” she said, pointing to a clear spot on the floor. The guard did so, bowed and left the room. 

“Do you need some help packing, Your Highness?”

“Please,” answered Katara. The two stood side-by-side folding the clothes and setting them into her case. As they went Katara explained how she hadn’t heard from Zuko in nearly six whole days, she had decided that enough was enough. She had to see her husband, 

“Call it Mother’s intuition or call it pregnancy brain, but I feel like something isn’t right. I’m going to see Zuko.” she had explained. Her handmaiden had protested at first, saying the Katara was in no way fit for travel. But Katara, who was normally stubborn and was twice as bad pregnant, would not hear of it. Soon enough, the case was packed and she had asked that her carriage be pulled right in front of the building. As Katara was about to leave her bed chamber,

“Lady Katara?” asked Jiang

“Look, I’ve said I’m going. I don’t care what you tell the advisors just tell them I’m not coming back until I see Zuko.”

“No, It’s not that”

“What is it then?”

“Well, I think your water just broke” said Jiang.

“What?” Katara nearly shouted in surprise. Sure enough, when she looked down she saw her dress was sopping wet from the waist down, and she stood in a small puddle of a thick, clear water like substance. 

“Is it time, Your Highness?”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no” was all Katara could get out.

“Lady Katara, we must get you to the mid-wives, they’ll know what to do.” 

“No no, not without Zuko! He said he’d be here, why would he miss this?” she was in hysterics. She groaned and held onto her stomach,“He promised me” 

“Lady Katara, we must go. Should I retrieve a guard?”

“No, no. I’m waiting for Zuko.” 

“Okay…” Jiang trailed off. Katara sat down and began hyperventilating. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as her breathing increased in speed and depth. 

“He said that he would be here, he promised me that he would be here!” She was yelling, and groaning as she clutched at her stomach.

“Yes, I understand, ummm…” Jiang was unsure of how to proceed. She looked at Katara, who lay in a heap, her legs splayed open as she leaned against her bed. She held her head in her hands. Jiang could see her sobbing silently, she knew it was way out of her place but she down next to Katara and held her as she sobbed. 

“I had an Aunt who got married and had her first child, a few years ago,” began Jiang timidly, “and she was the same way. Crying and yelling, mostly yelling she was really quite loud. Of course her baby was louder, but they are really happy now. Her husband died in the war, so it was just the two of them, and they-”

“Zuko. Is. Coming. Back.” Katara said fiercely. Jiang realized she had overstepped her bounds and pulled away from Katara. She moved to go and get a guard, when Katara shot out her hand,

“No, please stay.” 

“Okay,” she said, sitting down next to Katara again. She held out her arms and Katara fell into them. Katara sobbed and groaned at her contractions and Jiang held her. The pair sat there for a long while, and when Katara had stopped crying, Jiang said, 

“Lady Katara, I need to get a guard or somebody. It’s time. This baby is coming whether Fire Lord Zuko is here or not.” 

Katara just nodded, Jiang got up and headed to the door. 

“Jiang?”

“Yes, Lady Katara?”

“Please just call me Katara,” she said, and when Jiang gave her a questioning look, “I think I lost the rights to the title “Lady” when I cried over your lovely robe.

“Oh It’s no problem, La-” started Jiang, after a beat she added, “Okay, Katara”

Jiang didn’t have to go far in her search of a guard, as they were always nearby. When she found one, she quickly filled him on the situation. “…So, I think you’ll need to carry her out. She might fight you on it, but this baby is coming and she needs to see a Doctor.”

The two walked quickly to Katara’s bed chamber. Jiang knocked and entered, followed silently by the guard. Katara was groaning and holding her stomach again. The guard bowed and walked toward Katara, picking her up so that she lay horizontally across his arms. He carried her, Jiang by her side, to the building where the midwife lay in wait. Jiang walked up to the midwife, and explained everything to her. The midwife motioned for the guard to set Katara down of the small medical bed. He did so, bowed to the three women and left. The midwife came over to Katara, adjusting her legs so that she could have a clear view. 

“Okay, How far apart are your contractions?” asked the midwife, when Katara didn’t answer Jiang told her that they were almost constant at this point. 

“Your Highness, You’re going to have to start pushing now.”

“No,” she said through her tears, “I can’t, not without Zuko.” 

“Yes, Katara. Yes you can” interjected Jiang, “You have too.” 

Katara began shaking her head no, Jiang took her hand and squeezed it. 

“Lady Katara, You’ve got to push, now!” said the midwife. Katara squeezed Jiang’s hand and began to scream, Jiang could see the tension in her face. She could hear the midwife shouting encouragements as Katara pushed. Katara squeezed Jiang’s hand so hard, so much so that she was gasping in pain trying not to scream. 

After what had felt like hours, she heard the midwife tell them that she had only one more push. Katara groaned with the last one, but soon they heard crying. Jiang smiled down at Katara who smiled back at her. 

“How-?” Katara began to ask.

“She’s healthy.”

“She?”

“Yes, It’s a Girl. You have a baby girl!” said the midwife with a large grin. Katara smiled back and began to cry some more. But these were tears of joy, not ones of sadness. “Oh, well, this is interesting”

“What? What’s interesting? She’s okay right?”

“Yes, yes, everything is okay. It’s just, she has an unusual birthmark.”

“Can I see her?”

“Of course. Just a moment.” The midwife began wiping off the baby, when she was all clean she wrapped her in a blanket and handed her over to Katara. As she handed over the infant, Katara let out a little gasp. Jiang could see why, across the child’s left eye was a soft red birthmark. Katara hugged her child close to her chest and rocked a little back and forth. Though the baby fussed a little, she quickly quieted down. 

“Katara,” Jiang began softly, “It looks just like-”

“I know, just like his” came the reply. She traced her finger around the birthmark softly with her thumb. Suddenly a sharp knock at the door startled them. The door opened, and a guard blew in. Jiang quickly grabbed another blanket and threw it over Katara’s legs. The guard entered the room and bowed.

“Your Highness, I apologize for the intrusion, but I bear important news from the South.”

“The South? From Zuko?” Katara nearly shouted as she tried to sit up. 

“No, Your Highness, It’s not from Zuko. It’s, well, it’s concerning him.” The guard seemed uncomfortable and unsure how to continue. Luckily, for his sake, he needn’t continue. Katara had understood. 

“No,” she said simply, her voice sounded hollow, as if her vocal cords had understood the news and couldn’t function properly. She began gasping for air, holding her newborn daughter close to her chest. She started to cry, and as she wept her daughter cried out, too. Jiang held her once more, though certainly not for the last time that night. She sat up in her bed gasping and crying and holding her newborn. Katara wasn’t sure if it was the hormones or the birth or the news, but probably all three, that caused her to completely break down. 

*****

The morning afterwards when she awoke, she had almost no recollection of the previous nights events after the birth of her daughter. She had almost felt like it was a dream, but when she looked across her bed chamber and saw the half empty bed and the crib where her daughter lay, she know it all had been real. The first day, she felt hollow like someone had come in and scooped out her insides and left her as a shell. She spent the next few weeks, in a similar spell. Luckily, Jiang was there through most of it. That first week she fully expected Zuko to come waltzing through the doors, taking walks with her, having picnics in the meadows, but he didn’t. 

At first she was just numb, filling in for Zuko as Fire Lord had been more than a trial. She had to speak with advisors all the time and give out press releases almost daily. She only found joy in spending time with her daughter. She would take her out to the same places Zuko would take her, up through the gardens, and on the paths around the palace. Most days the two of them would sit by the pond, they would bring bread crumbs and feed the turtle-ducks. Katara would tell her stories about her dad. Katara knew that she wouldn’t remember any of them, if she even understood them now, but it helped her more each day by talking about him. She would tell her,

“Nalesa, your dad had the worst sense of humor. I remember this one time…”


End file.
